


But You Want a Good Time

by ceealaina



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Companionable Snark, Idiots in Love, Irresponsible Avengering, Irresponsible Use of Superpowers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: After sneaking out of a gala for somealone time, Tony and Bucky manage to get interrupted by, quite literally, the very last person that they want to see.Title: But You Want a Good TimeCollaborator Name: ceealainaCard Number: 3088Link: AO3Square Filled: T5 - Dark Alleys (TSB), U5 - Interrupted by Supervillains (BBB)Ship: WinterIronRating: EMajor Tags: Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Coitus InterruptusSummary: After sneaking out of a gala for somealone time, Tony and Bucky manage to get interrupted by, quite literally, the very last person that they want to see.Word Count: 2265
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594795
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	But You Want a Good Time

Tony blinked as he stepped out the side door, the dark alley seeming pitch black after the bright lights inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and when he made out the hulking form looming a few feet away, his breath caught. The figure took a couple slow steps toward him, and Tony felt his heart start to race. 

“Hey handsome,” he purred as Bucky stepped out of the shadows. “What’s a big guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Bucky snorted. “Meeting in the dingy old alley was your idea,” he reminded him. “You told me you couldn’t stand another second glad-handing board members at the gala. I believe the words ‘save me Bucky Barnes Kenobi’ were used?”

Tony rolled his eyes as he reached out to toy with Bucky’s tie. “Wooow, Buckster,” he drawled, voice rife with sarcasm. “Way to kill the roleplay mood.” 

“Sorry sweetheart,” Bucky drawled, voice going all ‘aw shucks Brooklyn’ just to make Tony swoon. “Hard to get in the mood out here. I’m just having flashbacks to rescuin’ Steve from back alley brawls. Bloody noses don’t exactly turn me on.” 

“Aww.” Tony crooned at him, looping an arm around his neck to draw him in close until Bucky had him backed up against the brick wall. “You mean to tell me you’ve really never had a back alley blow job?” 

Bucky laughed softly, all low and raspy. “Can’t say I ever saw the appeal, myself. Gettin’ all dirty and sticky in an alley that smells like piss.” He ducked his head, leaning in close until his lips were teasing against Tony’s, the two of them sharing air. “Wouldn’t you rather be somewhere with a nice, big bed? So I can lay you out properly, take my time with you? Somewhere you won’t have to worry about keepin’ quiet?”

Tony shuddered as Bucky’s voice washed over him, whispering filthy nothings in his ear, but then he shook his head, a hand planted on Bucky’s chest pushing him back just enough that he could see his face. “You’ve really never done this?” he asked, and when Bucky shook his head, looking just a little frustrated, Tony's face lit up in a delighted grin. “Oh, honey, this is fantastic. It’s like you're a virgin,” he crowed, looking for all the world like Christmas had come early. 

Bucky actually scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you know first hand that I’m not a virgin,” he protested. 

“You are in this,” Tony insisted. “Seriously, it’ll be fun. I’m speaking from experience here.”

“What, with Rhodes?” Bucky grumbled.

“Why Sergeant Barnes, is that jealousy I detect in your voice?” Tony batted his eyelashes at him and Bucky looked ready to abandon their plan altogether, so Tony caught his hand before he could pull away, giving him his best doe eyes. “Come on, Bucky Bear. Please?” he wheedled. “If you really hate it, we’ll go back inside, but I promise you’ll love it. Yeah, okay, it’s a little gross if you really stop and think about it, but that’s part of the appeal, right? That rushed, filthy side of sex, when you want it so bad that you don’t even care where you are. The adrenaline of trying to keep quiet, of knowing you might get caught.” 

“Yeah, well. Last time I was in a place for anonymous alley sex, the idea of getting caught was a lot less thrilling and a lot more terrifying,” Bucky reminded him. “Especially with a man.” But there was a flicker of interest in his eyes now, Tony could see it.

“Please,” he protested. “I know for a fact that you lived in the gayest part of Brooklyn. Steve brags about all the dudes he banged constantly.” 

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Just so you know, talking about Stevie’s sex life is not the way to get me in the mood.” 

Tony laughed. “You’re tempted though, right? I know you are. You’re thinking about it, right? About all the things you missed out on? Thinking about me getting my fancy suit all filthy with mud just cause I want you that bad? About how anybody could walk by, or slip out, and find Tony Stark on his knees, just for you?”

Bucky groaned, running a hand through his combed back hair. “Jesus Christ, doll.”

Tony beamed up at him, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “Come on, Terminator,” he hummed, still running his hand up and down over Bucky’s tie. He shifted enough to press a thigh between Bucky’s spread legs, grinding up against him, and smirked when he found him straining against his dress pants. “It’s not like we’re  _ really _ in danger of getting caught. Let me get my mouth on you, honey.” 

“ _ Christ _ . Okay,” Bucky relenting, already panting. “Okay, just… If we do get caught, I swear to god, I’m ghosting and leaving you here to face the music on your own.” 

Tony breathed out a laugh as his hand slid down Bucky’s chest to cup him through his pants, squeezing teasingly until Bucky was whining through his teeth. “Deal,” he told him, before pulling his hand away and pushing Bucky until they had switched places and Bucky was falling back against the wall with a huff. “Now. You just lean back, relax, and let me take care of everything,” he purred. 

His hand dropped again, unfastening Bucky’s belt with one hand, and as Bucky blinked down at him with wide eyes, Tony dropped to his knees in front of him. He hid his wince as his knees hit the hard pavement; he certainly wasn’t going to admit it  _ now _ , but physically at least, he probably was getting a little too old for back alley blow jobs. He watched Bucky swallow hard at the sight of him and then he leaned in close, stifling a groan when he could smell the heavy, musky scent, how badly he wanted him. 

“Fuck,” Tony muttered, sliding open palms up the lengths of Bucky’s thick, muscular thighs. “You’re going to be the death of me, gorgeous.” 

Bucky gave a slightly strangled laugh. “You’re one to talk,” he shot back, cursing under his breath when Tony leaned in, nuzzling against his cock through the fabric of his clothes. “Tony,” he gasped, right hand settling against the top of Tony’s head. “Sweetheart, come on. There’s… There’s people. On the street.”

“Well then shut the fuck up, and they won’t see us,” Tony teased, but really, Bucky had a point. This wasn’t the time for drawing things out. Without waiting any longer, he yanked open Bucky’s fly and pulled his cock out, thick and leaking in his grip. “God, look at you,” he breathed, unable to help himself before leaning forward to tongue at the head. On either side of him, Bucky’s thighs clenched, his fingers tightening in Tony’s hair, and he made a low noise in his throat before he managed to cut it off. 

“Tony,” he gasped. “Tony, shit.” 

Tony smirked, always loving the way he could drive Bucky crazy. But they were more and more likely to get caught the longer they spent out here -- especially if Bucky kept running his mouth like this. And if there was one thing that Tony knew, it was how to get his boyfriend off fast and hard. 

Tilting his head back a little, Tony licked his lips and gave Bucky his best fuck-me eyes, grinning when he heard his breath catch as super soldier vision made him out even in the dark. Bucky’s cock twitched in his hold, hips shifting a little, and Tony’s grin grew wider. 

“It’s okay,” he hummed, dragging his free thumb over the crease of Bucky’s groin and thigh, and ignoring the fact that he had been telling him to shut up just a moment earlier. “I’ve got you.” 

Bucky gave a low moan, fingers curling in Tony’s hair, and Tony leaned in closer, taking Bucky into his mouth. There was a sound of metal slapping against brick, and then a moment later the metal arm was flying up to cover Bucky’s mouth instead, desperately trying to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape. Tony pulled off with a wet pop, purposely making it as filthy as he could. 

“Like that, huh?” he couldn’t resist teasing, and then he inhaled sharply as Bucky’s fingers tightened in his hair and tugged slightly, sending a thrill of pleasure racing down his spine. 

“Tony,” Bucky grit out, voice hoarse already.

Ignoring the cold seeping into the knees of his pants, and the throb of his own cock, Tony took Bucky into his mouth again, taking a moment to suck and tongue around the head, teasing Bucky where he knew he liked it best. He waited until Bucky’s hips had rocked ever so slightly into him before relaxing his jaw and working his way steadily down Bucky’s length until he was bumping against the back of his throat. Bucky hissed out a curse under his breath at the sensation, thighs tensing when Tony swallowed around him, and Tony felt his own cock twitch in return. Tony honestly loved giving head and, pulling off to catch his breath, he closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation. 

Part of him felt like it had been hours, but he knew objectively that it had only been a few minutes when he felt Bucky tense in a way that didn’t at all suggest an impending orgasm. 

“Tony!” he hissed, voice less ‘I’m so into this’ and more ‘five alarm fire.’ His hand slipped out of Tony’s hair, patting frantically at his shoulder instead, and Tony just barely had time to pull off of him when there were heavy, awkward footsteps coming up close behind him, too close for it to just be a matter of getting caught in the act. 

“At last,” an all-too familiar voice rang out, and Tony resisted the urge to groan out loud. “It seems Doom has caught the great Tony Stark unawares.” 

Tony let his head fall forward against Bucky’s hip. “Of all the supervillains in all the world, it would have to be  _ Doom _ ,” he mumbled, barely audible, but Bucky’s head shot up before he stared at him, and for just a moment he looked like he was on the verge of hysterical laughter. 

“How tragic,” Doom continued behind them. “That the great Tony Stark should lower himself to cavorting with a common soldier.” 

“Hey!” Bucky protested.

“But how fortuitous for Doom to find you in such a compromising position. Caught unawares, without the rest of your team. Out here alone, with no one to come to your aid. Unprepared for an attack that could come at any moment from the might of Latveria! Your only relief is knowing that you fell to the greatest mind that has ever lived, to the mighty Doom!” 

“Uh, buddy?” Bucky interrupted. “You do know we’re both superheroes in our own right, right?” 

Doom didn’t deign to respond, monologuing about Doom this and catching them unawares that, and, still on his knees, Tony looked up, seeking out Bucky’s eyes in the dark. “Is that actually Doom, or just one of his bots?” he asked, fiddling with his wrist.

The smirk was evident in Bucky’s voice. “Uhh… I’d say like 60/40 it’s a bot?” he offered, squinting over top of Tony. 

“Good enough odds for me.” 

Without bothering to look behind himself, Tony reached over his shoulder and fired off a repulsor blast. There was a startled yelp and then the sound of metal hitting metal as the Doombot -- and it was a Doombot, fortunately, because they didn’t need an actual international incident with Latveria -- crashed into the dumpsters a few feet away and then sputtered into silence. 

There was silence for a moment, Bucky blinking at the Doombot’s remains, and then his hands were around Tony’s upper arms, hauling him to his feet. “Okay, do you got any idea how stupidly fucking hot that was?” he demanded. “The blow job was fun and all, but right I really need to get you into a bed, or a couch, or fuck it, I’ll settle for a desk or table. You get the car, and I’m gonna text Sam in case there are any other Doombots floating around that the team needs to take care of.” 

“Aww.” Tony actually cooed at him, patting his cheek, and Bucky gave him a suspicious look. “That’s too bad, cause you know Sam’s going to tell Steve, and then he’ll show up and even if Doom doesn’t have anything else planned, there’ll be after action reports, and follow up reports, and after action follow up reports...” He reached down, giving Bucky a squeeze as he tucked him back into his briefs. “So this is probably all you’re getting for a good three hours, at least.” 

Bucky stilled, blinking over at the destroyed Doombot again. “You know… It could just be a rogue bot.” 

Tony nodded. “I had JARVIS run a full scan, and there isn’t any other indication of anything in a 100 mile radius. And even if he had more planned, I mean, it’s  _ Doom _ , I’m sure the rest of the team could handle it.” 

Bucky nodded too and caught Tony’s hand. “Car?” 

“Or you know… There’s a Four Seasons across the street and wouldn’t you know it, a reservation was just booked under ‘Stark,’” he offered, laughing when Bucky practically hauled him bodily toward the street. 

(They did stop long enough to give the Doombot a good kick though, just to be safe.)


End file.
